Fairytale failed: sehun wind witch
by Alika Malik
Summary: sehun penyihir angin yang kehilangan kekuatanya akibat di sihir oleh penyihir jahat, ia berusaha mencari penawarnya agar bisa kembali ke negri angin, tapi tak di sangka di hutan ia malah bertemu dengan para pemburu dan membawanya ke in cast : sehun uke/pairing: ?


Title :Fairytale failed : sehun wind witch

Content: Main cast : sehun, kris, xiumin , chen and other

pairing: ?

genre : fantasy, humor and romance

.

SEHUN adalah penyihir dari negri angin yang tinggal di tengah hutan exosia bersama kucing hitam peliharaanya kris, dia tak bisa kembali ke negri angin karena kehilangan kekuatanya gara-gara penyihir jahat bernama D.O. penyihir baby face yang matanya bulet yang menyihirnya menjadi cadel sehingga ia tak bisa mengucapkan mantra dengan benar dan alhasil ia terpaksa tinggal di hutan.

di hutan bukan hanya dia sendiri, ia memiliki tetangga dari bangsa dwart yang memiliki kekuatan sihir juga tapi tak sehebat sehun namanya xiumin dan suaminya chen, setiap hari selalu berantem entah tentang masalah apa, terus kalau lagi kesal xiumin akan menyihir chen menjadi kodok atau tikus dan menjadi mainan kris.

seharian sehun hanya membuat ramuan untuk menghilangkan kecadelanya tapi selalu gagal, padahal ia mencoba berbagai bahan menurut buku sihir yang di milikinya dari bulu gagak, kuku naga, rambut, sampai taringnya kris yang terpaksa makan bubur karena hampir separuh gigi taringnya di jadikan ramuan sang majikan.

sehun mendengus kesal dengan ramuanya yang gagal entah kesekian kalinya, ia memandang sendu panci yang isinya ramuan tapi terlihat seperti sup ayam, lihat saja ceker ayam yang mencuat di pinggir panci dan kuahnya juga penuh kaldu.  
sehun menyendok ramuan itu lalu menuangkanya ke mangkok kecil dan meletakanya di samping kris yang lagi sibuk menjilati bulunya.

" kris makan " katanya, kucing hitam itu tak bergeming masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, sehun mendengus kesal lalu mengebrak meja

BRAKK

" WOY MAKAN !" sentaknya kasar membuat kucing itu berjengit dan lari terbirit-birit takut dengan majikanya yang mulai ngamuk, kucing itu tahu majikanya kesal karena ramuanya gagal lagi.

sehun meraih jubahnya lalu memakainya dan mengambil keranjang bersiap dia akan keluar rumah, kris tersentak melihatnya ia jadi teringat penyihir di dongeng putri salju, sungguh sehun mirip dengan penyihir itu bedanya ia tidak bungkuk dan keriput.

" kau di rumah saja ya " katanya lalu membuka pintu keluar " meow " jawab kucing itu acuh.

setelah sehun sudah menjauh, kris mulai hyper melompat kesana-kemari sambil siul-siul (?) rupanya ia senang majikanya pergi, lalu ia melompat keluar menghampiri suami tetangganya yang kini di ubah jadi anjing.

" halo chen-chen " sapanya sok sopan padahal penuh penghinaan (?)  
chen yang lagi tiduran mendongak menatap kucing hitam itu

" jeruk yang malang " ejek kris, chen yang sensitif di panggil jeruk langsung nyalak

" gukguk-gukguk-gukguk-gukguk "

xiumin yang lagi di dalam rumah tentu tergangu dia langsung keluar rumah dan membentak chen menyuruhnya diam

" CHEN-CHEN DIAM!" dalam satu detik chen langsung diam,kris tertawa kemenangan sambil guling-guling di tanah, chen menatapnya geram " kalau kau tidak bersikap manis. jangan harap nanti malam kau akan bebas " ancamnya, chen menunduk patuh , kris makin tertawa kencang melihat penderitaan chen. chen tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia hanya bisa mencibir menatap kesal kucing itu.

" kris. kau berkeliaran, apa majikanmu tidak ada ?" tanya xiumin beralih menatap kris, kucing itu selalu di luar kalau di rumah tidak ada orang, kris menatap xiumin dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, memelas mungkin -_-"  
" jadi sehun pergi lagi ?" " meow "  
" kau belum makan ?"  
" meow " jawab kris mengelengkan kepalanya .

.

sementara itu...

sehun yang kehabisan bahan membuat ramuan berniat mencarinya di hutan , tapi yang di carinya tak ada, hampir semua yang ada di hutan sudah ia coba dibuat ramuan tapi tetap saja gagal dan sepertinya ada yang kurang .

" bulu burung phoenix? tidak mungkin itu ada di alexandria di timur sana dan sangat jauh apa lagi kekuatanku tak bisa di gunakan,racunya dari tumbuhan cina, jadi penawarnya harus dari hewan asli cina?, aku sudah mengunakan kuku naga sebagai ramuan tapi tetap saja gagal, sebenarnya dia dukun dari mana sih kenapa ada racun seperti itu? kalau bisa di sembuhkan dengan sihir sudah dari dulu aku minta bantuan xiumin hyung " gerutunya sepanjang jalan, lalu tiba-tiba sesosok dryad menghampiri dalam bentuk manusia dari daun-daun kecil yang berterbangan, sehun menatapnya penasaran seorang dryad menghampiri pasti dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

dryad itu tidak bisa bicara hanya bergerak-gerak memberi isyarat, sehun yang memang penyihir angin tentu sangat paham dengan apa yang dryad itu katakan tanpa perlu memberinya isyarat sehun akan tahu dengan bahasa angin (?).  
sehun menggaguk paham, dryad itu membungkuk dan berlalu pergi terhempas angin.  
walau sehun penyihir yang katanya penyihir itu adalah orang jahat tapi penghuni hutan sangat akrab dan menghormati sehun, seperti tarzan? tidak! sehun tidak mau di samain dengan tarzan walau dirinya juga bisa bicara dengan binatang.

" ada pemburu yang memasuki hutan ini? " gumamnya lalu melesak ke tempat pemburu itu yang tadi telah di beritahu oleh dryad.

sementara itu...

dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama tampan dan tinggi sedang membidik buruanya dengan anak panah di tanganya.

seekor kelinci hutan yang menjadi sasaran

syuuutttt

jleb

" yeah kau hebat jongin-ahh " seru pria salah satu dari mereka sedangkan namja yang di panggil jongin hanya tersenyum bangga lalu mendekati buruanya yang kena sasaran.

" makan malam... " katanya sambil menenteng kelinci malang itu

" yah kau selalu membidik hewan-hewan kecil bukankah itu tidak kenyang ?"

" tapi aku dapat banyak " jawabnya menunjuk beberapa kelinci yang di gantung di punggung kudanya, chanyeol pria satunya lagi memutar bola matanya jengah " maksudku apa tidak ada hewan yang menantang untuk jadi buruan kita? "  
" oh tentu saja ada. ayo kita berburu lagi, kali ini lebih besar bagaimana kalau serigala dan kelinci ini jadi umpanya " usul jongin " oke " jawab chanyeol antusias lalu naik ke atas kudanya dan memacu meninggalkan jongin yang masih membenahi kelinci di punggu kudanya lalu naik dan memacu menyusul chanyeol.

" orang-orang itu belum mau pergi rupanya " geram sehun yang sedari tadi mengintip dua pemuda itu lalu mengikutinya

dua namja itu berhenti turun dari kudanya dengan pelan, berjalan berjingkat bersembunyi di balik pohon, sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan buruanya, sekelompok serigala dengan anak-anaknya.  
jongin menyeringai dan memulai membidik induk serigala itu, sehun yang dari tadi membuntuti dan berniat mengagalkan perburuan mereka, kini bertindak dan mengucapkan mantra ke arah pemuda itu agar tak mengenai sasaranya tapi...

BRUAK...GRUSAK

sepertinya ia lupa, setiap ia mengucapkan mantra akan menjadi cadel dan tentu mantranya tidak bekerja dan malah menyerang balik dirinya sendiri.

" apa itu ?" kaget chanyeol lalu berlari kebelakang memeriksa sumber suara yang membuat buruanya kabur, jongin berdecak kesal

" JONGINNNNN"

" ck. apaan sih kau membuat buruanku tambah kabur " gerutu jongin kesal " cepatlah kemari "teriak chanyeol lagi, dan jongin terpaksa menghampiri chanyeol " ada apa sih ?"  
" lihat ada mahluk berbulu pink "katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang menimpa semak-semak lalu mereka mendekatinya, penasaran, itulah yang ada di benak mereka, kira-kira mahluk apa yang berbulu pink dan sebesar manusia tapi juga memiliki dua kaki, mereka semakin penasaran .

" dia manusia ? lihat ada kakinya " katanya lalu menarik kaki mahluk itu

" auwwwhh " rintih sehun begitu chanyeol meletakanya di tanah (?)rupanya tarikanya tidak lembut, malah mengempaskan sehun dengan sekali tarik-_-.

" lihat dia manusiakan? " seru chanyeol menunjuk sehun, tidak bisa di percaya ada mahluk berambut pink, pikirnya masih heran

sehun diam menatap mereka, jujur ia sedikit takut kedua namja ini orang jahat dan dirinya pasti akan di apa-apain lalu dia menunduk orang itu terpaku menatap sehun, mereka tidak percaya ada mahluk indah dalam hutan, apa jangan-jangan dia siluman? atau seorang elf/peri?.

" yeol coba periksa telinganya " bisik jongin, chanyeol menganguk lalu mendekati sehun dan menyingkap hoodie jubahnya

" dia manusia " jawab chanyeol setelah tak ada ke ganjalan dengan manusia ini tapi mereka masih tetap tak yakin kenapa ada manusia rambutnya seperti permen kapas padahal setahunya ia yakin manusia tak ada yang berambut pink, paling yang ada warna hitam, coklat, pirang, brunet dan merah tembaga, apa manusia hutan warna rambutnya pink atau mungkin berwarna-warni? bisa jadi.

" siapa kau ?" sehun makin menunduk " hati-hati jongin bisa saja dia siluman yang menyamar menjadi manusia " bisik chanyeol memperingatkan jongin, sehun yang mendengarnya kini mengubah ekspresinya bisa gawat kalau dia di tuduh siluman bisa-bisa mereka nanti membunuhnya.

" aku bukan siluman, aku hanya orang yang tersesat " jawab sehun " apa kau manusia kenapa rambutmu pink?" tanya jongin tak yakin " ini memang rambutku, rambutku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir, orang tuaku membuangku karena mereka bilang aku aneh lalu aku bertemu penyihir jahat dan dia menyesatku sekarang aku tersesat tak bisa keluar dari hutan " jawab sehun bohong, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau dirinya seorang penyihir bisa langsung di bantai dia.

dua namja itu diam dan saling pandang sepertinya mereka percaya dengan kata-kata bohong sehun

" siapa namamu ?" " sehun win- maksudku sehun witchy " jawab sehun " sudah berapa lama kau disini ?" tanyanya rupanya mereka belum selesai menginterogasi sehun, yah mungkin mereka tak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang asing, sehun harus cermat lagi menguras otak " 3 hari " jawab sehun, dua orang itu diam lagi

" sudahlah jongin kita bawa saja dia, kita tidak mungkin meninggalkanya bisa-bisa dia di santap binatang buas " kata chanyeol, jongin menganguk lalu mengulurkan tanganya ke arah sehun " kau bisa berdiri ?" sehun mengeleng lalu menangkap uluran tangan jongin dan menariknya

" ayo, dia naik kudamu ya biar kelinci-kelinci itu aku yang pegang " kata chanyeol seenaknya, jongin melototi chanyeol, kenapa harus dia yang memboncengi (?) sehun, chanyeol yang dengan acuhnya lagi-lagi meninggalkan jongin, dan jongin dengan terpaksa harus menampung sehun di kudanya.

" kau bisa naik ?" tanyanya, sehun menganguk lalu menaiki kuda itu lalu jongin duduk di belakangnya dan mereka memacu kudanya yang entah pergi kemana sehun tidak tahu.

.

TBC

ff baru lagi neh...coba-coba bikin ff main castnya sehun tapi pairingnya masih bingung entah kaihun atau taohun?, dan...,seperti ffku yang lain nih juga bakalan lama lanjutinya.

review please


End file.
